You Look Amazing Tonight
by AllonsySpaceman
Summary: They're definitely not dating. They often go out together as friends, and this time it's shouldn't be different, until Sharon cancels without explanation and is suddenly unreachable.


The screen lit up with the notification that a new message had arrived just as Andy made his way out of the bathroom to get changed "Andy, I'm sorry but I have to cancel. Something came up and I can't make it. I'm so sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at work." With a sigh, he quickly texted back "Everything ok?".

Major Crimes had closed a case in the morning and Sharon and Andy decided to go out for dinner and a movie to relax, even if they both were exhausted from working at their last double homicide for almost three weeks. He was going to pick her up in a little more than an hour when he got her message. He put away the clothes he had laid out on the bed and changed into something more comfortable, ready to spend the evening by himself, reading or catching a game on tv.  
He decided to do some light cleaning before dinner and it was only half an hour later, as he was about to start cooking that he realised Sharon still hadn't texted him back. He tried to call her multiple times. After the fifth time Andy grabbed his gun and badge and quickly left the house, worried that something had happened.  
The happiness he was feeling an hour before, as he was getting ready for their date was replaced by fear. What if someone had broken in? Had someone hurt her? He knew she was armed and could easily defend herself, he still had the bean bag in his desk as proof, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

It seemed like time had stopped, the ride to her house taking forever. As soon as he parked, he ran to the elevator in her building, phone in his hand as he tried to call her, to find yet again that she wasn't picking up. The moment the doors opened on the eleventh floor he was out and running towards her door.  
"Sharon! Sharon, it's me" he said as he knocked, out of breath from all the running and the fear "Sharon? Open up please."  
The door finally opened and before she had any time to react, Sharon found herself wrapped in Andy's arms  
"Andy? Hey. What's wrong?" she asked gently "What are you doing here?" She could feel his heart beating fast, as if it was about burst from his chest, and she gently caressed his back to help him calm down. "Andy, you need to breathe. What happened?"  
He loosened the grip he had on her but he kept holding her in his arms. He moved to shut the door and when he turned, Sharon grabbed his hand and led him to the living room to sit down, afraid that he was going to pass out. It wasn't until they were settled on the couch that he managed to speak.  
"You didn't reply to my text, you weren't picking up the phone. I called you six times, Sharon! I thought something had happened! Are you ok?" he sounded out of breath but she could see he was starting to calm down.  
She moved closer to him and hugged him again "Hey, it's fine. Everything's ok. I'm sorry I scared you when I didn't pick up, and I'm sorry I had to cancel our dinner but..." a high pitched cry stopped her from talking and she quickly jumped up from the couch. Andy was left there, puzzled, and he was even more confused when she came back, cradling a baby.  
"Uh… Sharon?" He asked, grinning "is there something you forgot to mention? Hey Andy. How are you? I can't do dinner and a movie tonight, maybe tomorrow? Oh, by the way, I stole a baby"  
Her shoulders were shaking and she was trying to hold back her laugh "Stop! I'll explain everything. I swear I didn't steal a baby."  
They moved closer together on the couch, Sharon leaning into Andy's side, as she gently swayed the baby to help her calm down and hopefully getting her to fall asleep again. They spent the next twenty minutes like that and Sharon explained that no, she hadn't stolen a baby. Katie's mum, Sharon's neighbour, had had an emergency and had asked Sharon if she could watch the baby for her for a few hours. She had put the phone in silent mode, as not to disturb the sleeping infant and that was why she hadn't answered any of Andy's calls.  
Once the baby had settled down Andy offered to carry her to Sharon's bedroom, where she had left the crib, so they could chat for a bit without worrying that they might disturb her.

"Hey, Katie's asleep" he whispered. He moved closer to Sharon and hugged her again. A part of him still wanted to make sure that she was ok. "I'm so glad nothing happened. You know, you could have told me, I'd have helped with her"  
Sharon smiled, looking at him "It's ok Andy. Again, I'm sorry you were so worried".  
They sat down on the couch, still close, and drank the tea she had made while he had gone to put the baby down.  
Andy finally allowed himself to relax completely and for the first time since he got to the condo, he looked at her, really looked. He wasn't used to seeing her like that. He was used to seeing her outside of work and, even then, casual for her ment perfect hair and makeup and still somewhat elegant, even when she was wearing a shirt and jeans. Now, sitting on the couch, she looked like a completely different person. A pair of comfortable leggings, an old LAPD t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Andy decided that he liked that look, very much.  
"You're staring" she said, "want to tell me what's on your mind?"  
Andy shifted slightly, so Sharon could lay back like she was before, when she was holding the baby.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about beautiful you are" he whispered. She turned in his arms to look up at him. "Yeah, right. I look like a mess. And I think I've got baby drool on my shoulder" "Don't say that" he smiled "you look amazing tonight".  
He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. It wasn't until he pulled back and saw the shock on Sharon's face that it hit him.  
"Shit, Sharon, sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I should have asked." He said in a panic, and he started to stand up "It's better if I go. I'm sorry. I ruined the evening".  
He felt Sharon grabbing his hand and pulling him back on the couch "Hey. You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't expect that to happen but I'm not complaining" she chuckled.  
He looked almost as spooked as she had just moments before. He sat back and felt Sharon settling back in his arms.  
"Andy, hey. Relax. Breathe. It's ok"  
He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just kissed Sharon and she hadn't slapped him or kicked him out but she was curled up to him. He snapped out of it when he felt Sharon's lips on his and her hand on his cheek.  
They spent the next hour talking and kissing, discussing their new found relationship and finally admitting to each other that yes, they had been dating for a long time without realising it.  
Sharon fell asleep in Andy's arms, and he continued to gently stroke her hair for a while, until he too closed his eyes and went to sleep.

They woke up a couple of hours later when Sharon's neighbour knocked at her door to get Katie.  
When Sharon closed the door after saying goodbye, she turned back and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Andy again.  
"We're both exhausted and I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. I know this whole thing is still very new, but I'd feel better if you stayed here tonight."  
Andy smiled and kissed her quickly "thank you. I doubt I'd have made it back to my place." They walked to the living room and he went to sit on the couch when Sharon called him.  
"Andy, just come to bed with me. You'll regret staying on the couch tomorrow." She looked down at the floor as she spoke and didn't see Andy until he was in front of her.  
"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I've got to say, though, you're really cute when you're blushing".  
She took his hand and together they walked to Sharon's bedroom. They both moved closer to the centre of the bed and simply held each other.  
"Goodnight Andy" she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her again "Goodnight honey. Sleep well". They fell asleep in a matter of seconds, exhausted after a long day but happy to have finally found each other.

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story. As always, English isn't my first language and I know there might be mistakes here and there. I'm sorry. Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading


End file.
